Chapter four (HPDM)
Time Flies When You're Having Fun. July 15th, 1992. Draco's summer was fun... purging parts of the America's was somewhat time consuming, but Draco was soon back in England and was enjoying the rest of his summer... mostly studying, doing his homework, and advancing his magical knowledge and skill even further... and finally becoming an Archmage. It was a great day for Draco and his entire family celebrated his ascension with Draco being advised too take up the Black families seat on the International Mage Guild by the Megalos there in attendance, but Draco declined citing the need too have a publicized list of skills and accomplishments to justify his placing there. Draco also learned that his father and godfather had arranged for him too pursue his mastery in Defense Against the Dark Arts by studying under Snape... Draco felt that it would be worth his time too agree. But that wasn't related to what Draco was doing right now... Dumbledore had agreed that Harry needed a reprieve from the Dursley's whenever possible and Draco and Lucius had just arrived at 4 Privet Drive via limousine and dressed in Savile Row's finest. Dumbledore's goals were rather transparent, hoping that they would be unable too commit any crimes with Harry Potter in their home or work their plots... Potter was no threat too them, but none of them were complaining. As for the clothes and limousine? Spoiler alert: Draco wanted to make the Dursley's feel jealous and inadequate for no other reason than too amuse himself. Lucius knocked thrice upon the door to 4 Privet Drive and waited while looking at Privet Drive in disgust. The door opened and Petunia's eyes widened at the sight of the wealthy people at her doorstep and the limousine. "Yes?" Petunia asked, simpering. "We are here to pick up Harry Potter... I believe he notified you of the scheduled time," Lucius said, causing Petunia to grimace in distaste. "Come inside," Petunia said, after looking furtively at the nearby houses. "Thank you," Lucius said gracefully. "Harry! Your friend and his father are here too pick you up!" Petunia called out, disgusting Lucius and Draco with her lack of class. Harry ran down the stairs already prepared to leave... "Lord Malfoy," Harry greeted respectfully, impressing Lucius since he had remembered his manners. "Heir Potter," Lucius returned. "If you'll tell me where your trunk is we can depart immediately." "It's locked in the cupboard under the stairs," Petunia said, her distaste for magic bleeding through. Lucius drew his wand, unlocked the cupboard and summoned the trunk from it before closing the cupboard back up and then shrunk Harry's trunk to make it easier to carry. "Mrs. Dursley," Lucius said politely before they all departed. "Well, she was every bit as unpleasant as you said and your memories showed," Draco said, once they were all inside the limousine. "Yeah," Harry agreed. "Why the limousine?" "The Bentley would have been too small to be believable for three people to comfortable ride in... at least within the minds of muggles. Plus it shows off our wealth and makes your neighbors feel inadequate by comparison." Draco replied, amusing Harry and Lucius. "I take it that you were unable to complete your homework with your trunk locked away?" Lucius asked while contemplating ways to exploit the negative environment in which Potter lived to his advantage. "Yes, Lord Malfoy. I'll have too catch up on that." Harry replied. "If you need help don't hesitate to ask, Heir Potter," Lucius said politely. "I achieved top marks in my Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts OWLs and NEWTs. Severus only accepts the best from his students... getting an Outstanding from him is very difficult from what I hear." "Which is very encouraging, father," Draco quipped. "Ah, yes. Draco will begin an apprenticeship with Severus this year and be pursuing a Mastery in Defense Against the Dark Arts... Severus generously agreed to waive the tradition where Draco's creations become his property." Lucius said, bragging about his heir. "Two masteries?" Harry asked in surprise. "Yes," Draco replied. "I'm actually hoping for a grand total of seven." "That's awesome, Draco!" Harry replied. "Are you trying too completely master magic?" "I'm not sure if that is possible, but its an interesting goal to aspire too," Draco said. "I do have some of the greatest magical libraries in the world too draw knowledge from." ---- August 19th, 1992. Harry's birthday came and he was given a Nimbus 2001 and a Broomstick Servicing Kit by the Malfoy's and had a small party with Remus Lupin, Severus Snape; too 'secretly' check on Harry, Neville Longbottom, and several of Harry's school friends being invited over... any of the Weasley's and Hermione Granger were all unable to attend with Harry thankfully not minding all that much. Harry thankfully wasn't that close to them in this universe. Harry had also started a nutrient potion regimen to undo the malnourishment that he had endured. At age twelve, Draco had finally deemed Harry knowledgeable enough too finally claim the heir ring and gain limited access too his family vaults... While Harry was off doing that Draco and Lucius were tending to the business of House Black and House Malfoy... Draco was secretly emancipated by Arcturus Black too prevent Lucius Malfoy from interfering with House Black. Draco was also secretly building up House Slytherin's and House Gaunt's wealth, having decided not too inform his parents of the extent of his opposition too Riddle. After retrieving money from their vaults and then a quick trip back to the surface, everyone began shopping. Draco purchased some more wand polish, and when he learned that Harry didn't practice proper wand maintenance, he had him purchase wand polish and a how-to guide. After everything else was purchased, they went to Flourish & Blotts, where, to Draco's disgust, Gilderoy Lockhart was signing autographs for his next waste of paper. "Perhaps we should come back tomorrow. Or mail-order." Draco suggested, disliking the crowds and the annoying and talentless Lockhart. "Why?" Harry asked. "Gilderoy Lockhart... a fraud with house wives and naive school girls as his target audience. His books are nonsense and Dumbledore has seen fit to hire the imbecile." Lucius replied. "Steer clear of him, Harry. He might try leaching off your fame." "Or we can catch a Pixie and force them to engage in a death match... I'd put 1000 galleons on the Pixie." Draco added, causing Harry to laugh and Lucius to chuckle. "A thought for later, Draco," Lucius said before they entered Flourish & Blotts. Getting the books went well until Ron bloody Weasley called out Harry's name... Lockhart tried grabbing Harry. Tried being the operative word... Harry caught Lockhart's forearm as he tried grabbing him. "Attempting to grab, man-handle or assault nobility carries a penalty of five years in Azkaban. You won't be using my unwanted fame too bolster your own fame. You'll have too rely on your worthless books that you apparently have too force people to buy for your year teaching at Hogwarts..." Harry said coldly, enjoying the look of anger on Lockhart's face at the insult to his work and Harry's casually revealing an intended major announcement. "But-" Lockhart began. "You heard, Heir Potter. Piss off, you damn fraud." Draco added. Having acquired the required books, they checked out with Draco purchasing several other books for light reading. And then Lucius noticed Arthur Weasley. "Well, well, well - Arthur Weasley," Lucius said, standing with his son Draco and Harry, and sneering at the Weasley's. "Lucius," said Arthur, nodding coldly. "Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Lucius. "All those raids... I hope they're paying you overtime?" He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration. "Obviously not," Lucius said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?" Arthur flushed darker then either Ron or Ginny. "We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." Arthur replied. "Clearly," said Lucius, his pale eyes straying to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who were watching apprehensively. "The company you keep, Weasley... and I thought your family could sink no lower -" Arthur took the bait and attacked like a muggle, Draco thought in distaste. Draco still watched with interest, and then decided to attack the other male Weasley's with magically enhanced strength out of boredom. Ron had a broken nose, ribs, and was hit in the groin hard and Percy and then twins were injured just as badly. Eventually, Hagrid pulled the two parents apart. When Lucius returned Ginny's book to her, he had slipped another book in with it, which Draco had both noticed and sensed. Lucius Malfoy had just rid himself of a horcrux... and Draco would be keeping this secret and letting his father ruin and possibly damage Arthur Weasley. Harry despised Ministry interference and confiscation, and had thankfully even devised counters, but, still, Arthur Weasley was an acceptable loss to moderate muggle protection with magicals not only keeping their rights and property, but also keeping it private. ------- May 29th, 1993. Harry later took his OWLs in History of Magic; getting an Outstanding, to free up more time. And with great effort, and intense study and practice, Harry tested into fourth-year Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry achieved an Outstanding on all the tests. As for Dobby, who had learned of Lucius' plot, Draco simply talked with him in private and explained that he intended too use his fathers plans against him and the Dark Lord and use it for his plans too supplant his father in the future. Draco promised Dobby that no one would die and had Dobby prevent Ronald Weasley from getting onto the platform... Ron Weasley flew his fathers car to Hogwarts and was given detention. Arthur Weasley was fined 6500 galleons and his shed was searched by the Aurors at Draco's anonymous suggestion and the fines went up too over 10,000 galleons. Hogwarts itself was great despite the basilisk terrorizing the school... Draco had acquired Percy Weasley and Hermione Granger's blood and began draining them of power. The Ministry raided Malfoy Manor at Arthur Weasley's urging, but they found absolutely nothing. Harry didn't publically reveal his ability too speak Parseltongue, but the Slytherin House still defeated a lot of the Gryffindork's and Huffleduffers... not that Draco would ever outwardly refer to them in such a way. Sadly Hermione and Ron still suspected Draco of being the heir of Slytherin and began brewing Polyjuice Potion... Draco simply exposed them; they lost Gryffindor 100 points each, were given a month of detention each, were forced too compensate Professor Snape, and Snape even wanted too press charges against the both of them and called Ron worthless to his face in front of his parents. Hermione Granger was in a lot of trouble with her parents who even considered withdrawing her from school. The basilisk still petrified Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater, Hagrid was sent to Azkaban, and Albus Dumbledore was removed as headmaster of Hogwarts. With Ginny Weasley having been led into the Chamber of Secrets, Draco made his move... Draco entered the Chamber of Secrets undetected even too Tom and calmly converted the half-soul within Riddle's diary into magical power, unfortunately awakening Ginny Weasley in the process... Draco used a simple solution. A solution that he had the required hatred for after having looked through Ginny's memories. "Avada Kedavra!" Draco spat, thinking of all the humiliation, suffering, pain, and heartbreak her alternate self had caused... and what this Ginny already intended too cause. Draco derived an unhealthy amount of joy from killing Ginny Weasley. Draco fabricated the scene too look like Ginny Weasley had been drained of life-force and her soul and then released the basilisk and casually killed it before placing it back into stasis for later harvest... After that, Draco just sneaked back into the Slytherin dorm and waited. Harry Potter would discover the scene a mere hour later and he would take Ginny Weasley's body back too Albus Dumbledore, who would conduct several tests and come too the conclusion that Ginny was drained of her life-force and soul and attribute it to the former horcrux or a Killing Curse. The Aurors and Unspeakables would later confirm that Ginny Weasley was at fault and either had her soul drained or forcibly removed via Killing Curse. It was so similar that it was inconclusive, but the presence of a former horcrux gave credence too the first... The Auror's all had their memories of any sensitive information removed by the Unspeakable's and any incriminating information documented was taken or destroyed by the Unspeakables. Arthur Weasley's Muggle Protection Act was ruined and Lucius Malfoy narrowly kept his position as a Hogwarts Governor after having threatened the other Governors. No one was able too enter the Chamber of Secrets though... the wards of Hogwarts wouldn't let them and only Draco had full access too the wards now after Dumbledore exceeded his mandate as headmaster by attempting to bypass the wards protecting the Chamber of Secrets. Draco acquired the contents of the Chamber of Secrets; wealth, resources, potion ingredients, and even a massive library. Academically, Draco had rapidly progressed in his Defense Against the Dark Arts mastery and he did so at speeds that disturbed his godfather Severus with his intuitive command of the Dark Arts and his ability too counter them... Draco was already being put forward for Mastery after Snape ran out of things too teach him that didn't involve potions in countering the Dark Arts. Harry had been preparing for his fourth year exam and for his OWLs in Defense Against the Dark Arts after having opted for self-study after a single class with Lockhart. Lockhart threw a tantrum, of course, and old Dumbledore tried objecting, but Harry had the right too make that choice and they couldn't stop him from acting in his best interests. Lockhart lost all his wealth for his attempted use of the Memory Charm on Harry and Ron and Draco had too inform Harry that aiding the Weasley's by giving them money would destroy any possible alliances with the Dark and Grey factions and several in the Light faction... the Weasley family was severely weakened and all of their enemies were on the verge of seeing them crushed. If Harry aided them then he would gain hundreds of enemies, which would be political suicide for him... Harry agreed and didn't offer them any money. Speaking of crushing the Weasley's, Ron Weasley had his magic reduced by 40% and Percy Weasley had his reduced by 25%. Hermione Granger had hers halted in growth... Draco wanted her too have false hope that it would grow and let her struggle and strive only for it too never be enough. ---- "So what are your plans this summer?" Harry asked. "Review for my OWLs and NEWTs in Potions... I've learned all that I can in DADA as far as wand work is concerned and I need that Mastery too truly master Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Snape has already agreed too take me on as an apprentice in Potions." Draco replied. "That will be a lot of work, Draco," Daphne pointed out. "You'll have your electives too." "I'll self-study Arithmancy and test out of it when I can," Draco replied. "The Potions Mastery is too important not too prioritize." Daphne nodded in understanding. "Harry, do you want to come over after a week again this summer?" "Sure," Harry replied, needing too study more and not being able too do that at the Dursley's. The Hogwarts Express arrived at King's Cross Station and everyone began disembarking and looking for their family... once Draco found his parents they apparated back to Malfoy Manor. "Draco, I have good news," Lucius said, as Narcissa grimaced. "The Megalos are finally willing to betrothe Alexys to me?" Draco asked. "Yes. Whatever you said to her grandmother and grandfather made them very agreeable." Lucius replied. "What did you say to them?" "I offered to make Alexys the Lady of an older, more distinguished, and more fitting house," Draco replied. "Which house?" Lucius asked, eyes narrowing. "One that I won by right of conquest off one Tom Marvolo Riddle..." Draco replied, causing Lucius' eyes to widen in shock. "He really shouldn't leave his horcruxes laying around and neither should you, father." Draco commented in amusement. "Lucius? You didn't!" Narcissa said. "Yeah, he lost the Dark Wanker's soul jar," Draco added unhelpfully, causing his mother to be relieved that Lucius hadn't crossed that line out of fear. "You're looking at the current Lord Slytherin, although that needs to be kept under wraps until Riddle is gone for good." "Draco... if the Dark Lord finds out then he will kill you," Lucius said nervously. Destroying horcruxes was one thing if there were no witnesses, but taking a noble title was huge. "He was going to end up trying anyway, father. You see, my knees have this problem... they don't bend so easily. I have no intention of serving anyone. Especially not a mad man who tortures and kills whenever he wants." Draco paused. "I'm also working on a way too remove the Dark Mark and strip him of his support base, funding, and servants. After that he would be downgraded as a threat and he could be dealt with far more easily." "It's risky, Draco," Lucius said softly. "Somewhat," Draco agreed. "With a Fidelius Charm and disguises we could evade him until he dies and us opposing him and us being involved in his demise would make your Imperious plea seem more credible or open people up to the idea that you were coerced with threats instead, and if either of those is believed then it would help mend the reputation of our house." "Why take the risk?" Narcissa asked. "Because it's a minimal one," Draco replied. "I and therefore Alexys have no official title with the Goblins hiding my secret titles for me and with the Megalos family all being sworn to secrecy there is little or no risk. House Gaunt is a Most Ancient and Noble House despite it being poorer than the Weasley's... I intend to transfer its noble status over to House Malfoy once Riddle is dead. It will raise our houses status greatly and quickly and put us on par with the Potter's, Black's, and Bones' in noble ranking. Once Riddle is back and all of his horcruxes are destroyed then Harry can fulfill this supposed prophecy and can kill him... we'll be free and far more well off in the process." "Hopefully by that time I'll be strong enough and skilled enough to destroy any opposition to our goals," Draco said in closing. Draco's parents were glad that Draco at least had a plan and had proven good at forming successful ones. "There will be a party to celebrate in two weeks," Lucius said. "Your mother and Alexys Megalos; the first, have been planning it for a few days now." "I am eager to see Alexys again," Draco mused as Narcissa and Lucius smiled. "They also wish for you to take up House Black's hereditary seat on the International Mage Guild once you achieve your Mastery in Defense Against the Dark Arts," Narcissa said in concern. "I've thought about it and with my dabbling in other combative magics I should be able to defend my place there. I'm also tempted to get a Mastery in the Dark Arts." Draco said. "Such things are best implied rather than shown, Draco," Lucius warned. "So no yelling out that I can kill hundreds with Dark Magic? Pity." Draco replied, amusing his parents. "Fine. I'll just be boring and surprise people when they attack me." "That would be for the best, Draco," Lucius said with an amused smile. With that discussion over, Draco went to unpack.